Follow Your Heart
by Bloody Sunset
Summary: Don't really know how to summarize it. One-Shot song fic. BA please R


A/N I felt like typing something different than my other fic, so here I am continuing a fic I started a long time ago. Im hoping I at least get one review for it, but it is doubtful because people are never very nice to one- shot song fics....  
  
Disclaimer: Follow the butterflies! Follow the butterflies! WWWWWWEEEEEEEEE! Lalalalalala  
  
**Follow Your Heart**  
  
Buffy stood, staring off into the night, safe in the arms of her boyfriend. Leaning backwards into his arms, she sighs and closes her eyes in sheer contentment.  
  
"Angel...?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can we sit like this forever?" she asks, knowing that the answer was a definite 'no' but needing to say something.  
  
"You know I want to Buffy, but if I did you'd have to be sitting with a pile of dust in a couple of hours..." he replies, kissing her forehead.  
  
She sighs again, "Well, can we stay like this until we can't anymore?"  
  
"Oh course, why wouldn't we?"  
  
"Vampire."  
  
"What?" Angel asks, confused but her answer.  
  
"Vampire!" she repeats, jumping up and picking her stake up from the ground.  
  
"Oh, right..." he mumbles, mad at this stupid fledgling for interrupting his time with Buffy.  
  
(::::::::)  
  
I don't need a lot of things  
  
I can get by with nothin'  
  
But with all the blessings life can bring  
  
I've always needed something  
  
(::::::::)  
  
He stands up just as the vampire lunged at Buffy, she side steps, and kicks him in the back of the knees. The newly risen vampire stumbles, then falls to the ground face first.  
  
"Angel!" Buffy shouts, he looks at her, and catching the stake she had thrown to him, stabs it through the grounded fledgling's heart. He exploded in a cloud of dust, leaving nothing behind to suggest that he had even been there that night.  
  
"Good catch..." Buffy says, walking over to him, and wrapping her arms around his waist.  
  
"Good throw..." he replies, smiling at her.  
  
She smiles up at him, and then buries her head in his chest; happy to just be they're with him.  
  
Angel felt the same way, and embraced her, holding her tightly.  
  
(::::::::)  
  
But I've got all I want when it comes to lovin' you  
  
You're my only reason,  
  
You're my only truth  
  
(::::::::)  
  
Buffy pulls out of his embrace, and looks up at him, "We should go, it's going to be light soon, and I don't want you to get fried..." she tells him, linking her hand in his.  
  
He smiles and nods; taking her hand and leading her down the hill they had been sitting on. They reach the bottom, and Buffy stops, causing Angel to jerk forward in response.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I just realized something..." she blinks once or twice.  
  
He looked at her, concerned, "What is it? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Far from it..." she replies, leaning up and kissing him, "everything's perfect, and it's weird, but I like it, and I like you..."  
  
"Well if you really like me, you'll take me home now..." He says, nodding at the sky, she looks up and panics.  
  
"Oh god, we're not going to make it back in time." She pulls him faster alone the road leading to his mansion.  
  
The sun begins to make its appearance, and Buffy pulls him harder, "C'mon Angel! I can't loose you, I need you!" she says, and he speeds up, though he knew they were going to make it.  
  
(::::::::)  
  
I need you like water, like breath, like rain  
  
I need you like mercy from Heaven's gate  
  
There's a freedom in your arms,  
  
That carries me through  
  
I need you  
  
(::::::::)  
  
She opened the door to the mansion, and stepped in, Angel following. Looking down at her, he smiles, "See, we made it, nothing to worry about..." he says, closing the door, to make sure the sunlight didn't get in.  
  
"I was afraid we weren't for a moment there," she confesses, knowing he knew she had thought that.  
  
"Well don't fret, we're here, safe and sound from the sun..."  
  
She surprises him by hugging him tightly, holding him as close as she could get to him.  
  
"Don't even joke about that," she says, knowing he hadn't even been remotely close to joking, "I already lost you once, and I don't want to lose you again!"  
  
He embraced her, and she relaxed, loosening her grip on him. She felt safe in his arms, it was always as if nothing bad could ever happen to her when he was holding her.  
  
(::::::::)  
  
You're the hope that moves me  
  
To courage again  
  
You're the love that rescues me  
  
When the cold winds rage  
  
And it's so amazin'  
  
'Cause that's just how you are  
  
And I can't turn back now  
  
'Cause you've brought me too far  
  
(::::::::)  
  
Buffy snuggles into his chest again, and feels herself being lifted off of the ground. But she wasn't paying attention to anything but him, she needed him, and she wouldn't let anyone take him away from her ever again...  
  
She yawns; the looks up at him and smiles, receiving a small smirk in return, then is abruptly dropped onto his bed.  
  
She yelps in surprise, and looks up at him accusingly, he grins mischievously at her, and she pouts.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"I don't know, I felt like it." He says, sitting down next to her.  
  
She continues to pout, then smiles evilly. Angel blinks, and wonders what she could be thinking.  
  
"Buff-" he was cut off when she tackled him, landing on top of him on the bed.  
  
(::::::::)  
  
I need you like water, like breath, like rain  
  
I need you like mercy from Heaven's gate  
  
There's a freedom in your arms,  
  
That carries me through  
  
I need you  
  
Oh, yes I do, oh  
  
(::::::::)  
  
"Ow.... what was that for?" he asks, shaking his head, and blinking a couple of times.  
  
"'_Cause I felt like it._" She says, in a mock tone, smiling sweetly at him.  
  
Angel rolls his eyes at her childishness, then leans up to kiss her. Their lips meet, and Buffy pushes Angel's head down against the pillow. When she pulls back, he's smiling at her. She could never get enough of that smile.  
  
"You know, I do have school today, and my mom's going to be worried if I don't get home soon.... Considering I'm supposed to be in my room sleeping right now." She hates to bring this up every time they're together, but she did need to get home.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but can't you just stay a couple more minutes?" he asks, and Buffy giggles.  
  
"What?" he asks.  
  
"Where you just whining?"  
  
(::::::::)  
  
I need you like water, like breath, like rain  
  
I need you like mercy from Heaven's gate,  
  
There's a freedom in your arms,  
  
That carries me through  
  
I need you  
  
(::::::::)  
  
"Maybe, who wants to know?" he asks playfully.  
  
It was Buffy's turn to roll her eyes, "You're such a baby."  
  
"I'm such a baby?" he asks, as she gets off him, and sits on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Yeah, you whine and complain all the time." She says, looking at him.  
  
Angel looks at her like she's crazy, "And you don't?"  
  
"No, not that much, only when you're around." She says, "But I'm sixteen, I'm supposed to be whiny, you're a two hundred fifty year old vamp-"  
  
"Two hundred and forty-two." He corrects, before allowing her to continue.  
  
"Fine two hundred and forty-two, year old vampire, and you act like a teenager. Hey, I'm not complaining here, but it is kind of strange, shouldn't you be all full of wisdom or something?"  
  
"I am, I just like to act like a teenager better than acting like Giles."  
  
Buffy laughs, "Anything's better than acting like Giles." She says, standing up, getting ready to leave.  
  
Angel stands up too, and he kisses her, "Be careful on your way home, just 'cause the sun's up, doesn't mean those demons don't want to kill you." He warns.  
  
"Yeah, I know, I know, I'm told that everyday." She says, "And what happened to not wanting to act like Giles?"  
  
Angel laughed, "Just get going before I wont let you."  
  
(::::::::)  
  
Oh, yes I do  
  
I need you  
  
Oh, oh, oh  
  
(::::::::)  
  
"Ok, Ok, just stop acting like you want me gone." She says, leaving the room, him following.  
  
"I never want you gone Buffy, you know that." He says, stepping in front of her.  
  
"I know."  
  
"I love you." He says, and bends down to kiss her.  
  
Buffy closes her eyes, and wraps her arms around his neck, leaning up to return the kiss. When Angel pulls back and looks into her eyes, Buffy smiles, and steps away from him.  
  
"I love you too...." And then she turns and opens the door, walking out into the sunlight. The one place she knew Angel could never hold her in, and that was the one and only reason she resented the light.  
  
He watches her go, and sighs, knowing that he could never go on without her, that he really did need her to keep himself sane. The door closes, the shadows reclaim the room, and Angel returns to his room alone.  
  
(::::::::)  
  
I need you, oh-oh  
  
(::::::::)  
  
A/N Let me know what you think.... 


End file.
